1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone, and more particularly to a folding mobile phone with a double-sided liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
With ever-developing wireless telecommunication technology, mobile phones are one of the most widely used wireless communication products. Based on the fact that each person owns at least one mobile phone, it is evident that mobile phones have become an essential part of modern living.
Recently, folding mobile phones gradually dominate the market. As phone manufacturers keep present new models, folding mobile phones have developed to be not only slim, stylish, and also to have more functions. In addition to the basic communication function, folding mobile phones also have such functions as cord ring tones, games, mobile secretary, mobile internet, etc. With the trend of color displays, folding mobile phones with cameras have increased popularity. Some folding mobile phones further provide the mobile video function. In a word, phone manufacturers are striving to introduce fresh new mobile phones models to catch consumers' attention and lure them into purchase.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic drawings showing an external structure of a conventional folding mobile phone. FIG. 2 is a schematic drawing showing an internal structure of a display sheathing of a conventional folding mobile phone. Referring to FIGS. 1A, 1B and 2, a conventional folding mobile phone 100 comprises a main body 110, a display sheathing 120 and a pivot 140. Wherein, the main body 110 comprises at least one button panel 112. The display sheathing 120 pivots on the main body 110. The display sheathing 120 comprises a first surface 122 and a second surface 124 corresponding thereto. The first surface is near the main body 110, and the second surface is away from the main body 110. The pivot 140 is connected between the main body 110 and the display sheathing 120. In addition, the display window 122a of the first surface 122 exposes a portion of the first liquid crystal module 126, and the display window 124a of the second surface 124 exposes a portion of the second liquid crystal module 128.
In the conventional folding mobile phone 100, the internal part of the display sheathing 120 comprises two light-guiding plates 132 and 134 between the first liquid crystal module 126 and the second liquid crystal module 128. Edges of the light-guiding plates 132 and 134 comprise light emitting diodes 132a and 134a, respectively. Light emitted from the light emitting diodes 132a and 134a are guided by the light-guiding plates 132 and 134 to serve as a light source for the first liquid crystal module 126 and the second liquid crystal module 128.
Accordingly, the display sheathing 120 of the conventional folding mobile phone 100 requires two liquid crystal display modules 126 and 128 such that the first and the second surfaces 122 and 124 of the display sheathing 120 can perform the display function. Still, though these two liquid crystal display modules 126 and 128 support the double-sided display function in the display sheathing 120, the manufacturing costs of the folding mobile phones are increased. Considering the manufacturing costs, manufacturers would usually make the second liquid crystal display modules 128 smaller than the first liquid crystal display modules 126, and also with lower resolution and color saturation. Without substantially increasing the manufacturing costs, the conventional folding mobile phones 100 cannot provide better quality. Moreover, the thickness of the display sheathing 120 cannot be reduced due to the disposition of two liquid crystal modules 126 and 128.